


Gotham's First Family of Crime

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-24
Updated: 2007-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Gotham's first family of crime rescues Dick's old enemy turned lover.





	Gotham's First Family of Crime

Perched loftily on a Star City rooftop, Catwoman watched her oldest kitten honing in on Green Arrow’s territory - or, what _should_ have been Green Arrow’s territory - and idly wondered how the blond vigilante was able to misplace what belonged to him so easily. She also couldn’t help but think that her boy had certainly grown up a lot since she’d first crossed paths with the angry, vengeance-seeking brat that the newly orphaned runaway had been.

Watching him work his charm, it was almost hard to believe that she’d ever been reluctant to take Dick Grayson in. True, her life would have been easier, and drawn far less attention from _that man_ if she hadn’t opened up her home and allowed the little bird to make a nest. But Selina Kyle had never taken the easy route, and she’d always had a soft spot in her heart for strays. It had taken some time, and a successful cornering of Zucco, but eventually, the frightened kitten had felt at home enough to crawl out from his hiding spot and join her. The jubilation in her little bird’s nightly flights was enough to make even the loudest of Batman’s protests against "child endangerment" (as though Selina would ever leave her charge unsupervised long enough to get into any real trouble) worth the hassle and the little bird‘s preoccupation with his current prey proved that well.

As she waited patiently on her boy to finish up his job, and kept a careful lookout from the rooftop above, her youngest kitten dropped down on the ledge next to her. To this day the second child had never quite learned the art of being quiet as well as Selina or Dick had; he’d always been the wilder of the two boys, from the moment Selina had discovered the not-quite a teenager selling himself in order to make money for his no good mother. He hadn’t thought they’d had anything in common, and while Selina had left out the details, she’d made sure her little tabby knew just how wrong he was. And after the initial sibling rivalry and assorted territorial nonsense that came with having too much testosterone in their systems, Jason and Dick had started getting along quite nicely.

Nicely enough, apparently, that Jason didn’t seem to appreciate his big brother fraternizing with the "enemy."

"I don’t know why we’re here in this city," he hissed, dropping his loot at her feet for inspection. "We’re supposed to be _Gotham’s_ first family of crime. We shouldn’t be wasting our time in this stupid city with its bad Batman rip off for a superhero."

"We’re here because Robin wants to repay an old debt to a former sparring partner, Tabby," Selina explained.

Jason scowled down at the alley below them and snorted his disapproval. "You and Batman. Robin and Speedy. Why does _everyone_ in my family have a weakness for the hero crowd?"

"The forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest," Selina purred simply. She gave the twelve-year old an affectionate pet on the head before handing his prizes back to him. She had a feeling that once the hormones kicked in with Jason, and some of the wounds had healed sufficiently from his time on the streets, he‘d understand better than anyone else in his family how good it felt to tease the other side with offers of their own forbidden fruit. "You did a great job tonight, Tabby. I’m very proud of you."

Jason grunted, but still offered a slight smirk that served as the closest he ever came to a smile. It turned into a scowl as his big brother started towards them, former Speedy in tow. "Oh, come _on,_ Selina. Feather-head isn’t _really_ coming with us, is he?"

"You’d rather leave him in this _alley_ to rot?"

It was a low blow, perhaps, one that reminded Tabby just where she’d found _him_ , but it was enough to make him bow his head in defeat and mutter, "Fine. But I am _not_ sharing a room with them. The last thing I need to hear is the soundtrack of Grayson’s sex life."

She ignored him as she greeted her boy’s former enemy turned lover, now potential friend, who stood shaking in front of her and not at all in fear. Such a sad sight. Selina bit down a growl at the thought of every sanctimonious speech Batman had ever given her about changing sides. If _this_ was how his kind treated their charges, she wanted nothing of it.

"You’re in for a sob story, Lady," the redhead promised through chattering teeth. Selina suspected that Robin’s arms around the boy’s shoulders were the only thing keeping Speedy on his feet.

"I’ve heard my fair share," Selina responded. "But the sob story will have to wait until we get you somewhere you can rest." And perhaps some Methadone to make the withdrawals easier. But they wouldn’t be sticking around Star City for that. "Welcome to the family, Mr. Harper."

From the way he leaned into the kiss she dropped on his forehead, Selina decided that any previous worry she’d had about being a double agent wasn’t going to be a problem. Reassured, Selina leaped from the rooftop. Her kittens, and the newest stray, followed.


End file.
